


Young Gods

by DisloyalOrderOfYoungVolcanoes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisloyalOrderOfYoungVolcanoes/pseuds/DisloyalOrderOfYoungVolcanoes
Summary: Pete would sometimes drag Patrick to college bars with him on Saturday nights. He loved to hate the attention Patrick would occasionally get from girls - he hated it because it made him fiercely jealous; he loved it because it usually ended in a good night for both of them.This time, the night led them to a cold, dark alley.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I've had this idea in my head for some time, and wrote it a while ago but was hesitant to post. I miss Fall Out Boy too much and decided to go for it.
> 
> The title comes from the Halsey song "Young Gods" - every time I hear it, I think young, wild, and reckless 'Peterick.'  
> Obviously an AU - let me know what you think!

"I'm glad THATS over," Patrick said matter of factly as he crossed his arms, picking up his pace as he walked down the sidewalk in the night chill.  
  
"Me too," Pete added, eyeing Patrick.  
Patrick smelled of lipgloss and cheap beer. Pete knew that he was a little drunk, and that made him more irresistible.  
  
Patrick pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked around. Pete was staring at him strangely.  
  
"Those girls were ALL OVER YOU", he said loudly, trailing off with a disgusted laugh.  
  
"I....YEAH, I mean, I don't know..." Patrick said sheepishly, folding his arms close to his body against the cold night air.  
  
This was Pete's favorite game. Usually, Pete was the one who attracted girls, but occasionally they took interest in Patrick. Pete would become fiercely jealous, not just because he wasn't getting attention- something he was used to getting constantly-but because he didn't want the girls going near Patrick, trying to flirt with him, touching him. And in his mind, Pete was the only one who could flirt with Patrick. And touch him. As two girls struck up a conversation with Patrick at the bar, Pete had visibly sulked next to him, glaring at anyone who came near them.  
  
"I didn't like it", Pete said harshly, looking at him for a long moment.  
Pete was silent for a while as he stared at Patrick. Patrick shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze.  
Suddenly, Pete spoke. "You know why right? You know why those girls wanted you so bad? Because you're such a gorgeous boy." Pete's tone turned soft as the last words fell out of his mouth.  
  
Patrick looked up at Pete lazily through long, thick lashes and shivered. Red started to creep into his face and he could feel it- he knew Pete could see it, too, even in the dark, only illuminated by the dim lamppost. He started to feel a familiar burning in his stomach.  
  
"But you are, though. They took one look at you and knew." Pete said, trailing off.  
"Knew what?" Patrick asked, eager for the answer, getting slightly annoyed with Pete's berating.  
"They know the small, soft, shy ones are the wildest when it comes to fucking," Pete laughed. "I sure know that," Pete said more sternly, his eyes zeroing in on Patrick.  
Patrick felt a chill run down his spine, and he knew it wasn't from the cold. Patrick knew he was kind of drunk and he knew Pete was too, but Pete was turning him on, and it wasn't the booze talking. Patrick averted his eyes from Pete's piercing into him and watched his breath form small clouds in the cold night air.  
  
Pete took a step closer to him. "You know it's true, too. That's why you can't say anything," he said, almost tauntingly.  
  
Patrick wished that this whole thing had never happened and that they would have just stayed home with Andy and Joe instead of going out to a bar this late on a Saturday night in this college town. Pete would get so jealous - over a few random girls asking Patrick his name and sidling up to him at the bar, trying to look cute, trying to get him to buy them drinks. But he also knew that Pete loved to hate this- the attention that Patrick got fueled Pete's desires and usually ended in a good night for both of them.  
  
Patrick thought about the last time they were together, rushed and quiet and sloppy since their other roommates could have come home at any minute. It had to have been at least a month ago. He looked at Pete, knowing that nothing would probably happen tonight since everyone was home, and wondered why Pete was even thinking of going there. Pete saw the look on Patrick's face.  
  
"What is it, Trick," he said, cocking his head to one side.  
Patrick tightened his crossed arms closer to his chest in the cold, ignoring Pete.  
Pete smirked. "You want me to give it to you, don't you," he said, staring at Patrick.  
Patrick wanted nothing more, but he stayed silent, focusing on something off in the distance past Pete. The burning in his stomach intensified.  
  
"Well I can, but...." Pete's voice trailed off, looking around the area where they stood.  
"I don't suppose you want Andy and Joe to know your little secret so we can't go back to the apartment..."  
Patrick looked at Pete nervously. He wasn't sure what Pete was thinking, he just knew that he wanted Pete and keeping it a secret made it so much more alluring. He would do anything Pete wanted.  
"...but follow me and no one will have to know anything," Pete said, smiling seductively, his brown eyes shining. Patrick felt his breath hitch in his chest. He wanted to feel Pete; to pleasure him.  
  
Patrick was unsure of where they were going but followed Pete as he quickly turned down a side street that was steps away from where they were standing on the sidewalk.  
  
It was a dark, narrow alley, between buildings, with a few dumpsters and a chain link fence running along the right side of the street. There was hardly any light-it was only slightly illuminated by a lamppost from the end of the Main Street and the bright, clear moon overhead. Patrick followed closely behind Pete and expected him to walk all the way down the alley and onto the connecting road, but Pete stopped halfway down the alley.  
  
"We're here," Pete said, turning on his heels to face Patrick.  
He had a devilish grin on his face. Patrick's cheeks were light red from the cold and Pete smiled at the disbelief registering on Patrick's face.  
  
"Here? I mean, Pete, this is..." Patrick started to protest before Pete cut him off by placing a finger against Patrick's lips.  
"Shhh. You just be a good boy for me. You don't worry about anything else."  
  
Patrick nodded at Pete and looked around.  
Patrick's pupils were large and he was both at once revolted and turned on by the idea of being with Pete in a cold, dark alley in the middle of the night. Before Patrick could register what was happening, Pete forcefully pushed Patrick towards the chain link fence. Patrick hit the fence with a thud as his body pressed into it.  
  
His breath short, he looked up at Pete as Pete leaned into Patrick's left ear. His breath was warm and caused shivers to run down Patrick's spine as he felt Pete breathing on his neck.  
"Alright baby, you're going to be a good boy and take it, aren't you?" Pete asked him in a low, husky growl.  
Patrick nodded, barely able to move under Pete's weight. Pete pressed his hips against Patrick's.  
"I know you want it, I already feel you against me," Pete purred. Patrick could feel his hard dick pressed against the inner thigh of Pete's jeans.  
  
Pete abruptly bucked his hips against Patrick, causing him to gasp slightly. At that moment Patrick had forgotten all about the insecurity he had felt about being with Pete in an abandoned alley moments before.  
  
"It's gonna be hard for you to be flexible in this, so let me go ahead and take care of that," Pete said as he unzipped Patrick's leather jacket.  
He unwrapped Patrick's scarf from around his neck and backed away from Patrick so that he could shimmy out of the jacket. Once it was off, Pete grabbed it and threw it on the ground behind him.  
  
Patrick braced himself against the cold as Pete pushed him back up against the fence. The cold metal links of the fence bit hard against Patrick's back through his thin t-shirt. Patrick instantly got goosebumps and shivered. Pete grabbed him by the hair.  
  
"Unbuckle me," he instructed, looking Patrick straight in the eyes.  
  
Patrick swallowed, his mouth becoming dry, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before taking his hands to Pete's belt. Still getting accustomed to the cold metal on his back, Patrick focused on methodically unbuckling Pete's belt and moved his hands to the button on his jeans.  
He unbuttoned it and slowly moved his hand down to the zipper. His hand slightly brushed the front of Pete's jeans and he felt Pete's hardness, causing his dick to twitch. He unzipped the zipper and looked up at Pete, expecting.  
"Keep going," Pete said gruffly, looking down at Patrick. Patrick could see the outline of Pete's full dick in his tight boxers.  
  
Patrick looked at the front of Pete's boxers and moved the pieces of fabric away from the front. He reached up to materialize Pete's dick but Pete slapped his hand away.  
"Let me help you," he said and he reached down and slowly pulled his dick out from his boxers.  
Patrick stared at him. He had forgotten how big Pete was. Pete's dick was substantial, but Patrick knew he could take it. Patrick licked his lips at the thought. Pete saw and lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"First things first," Pete announced as he pulled Patrick away from the fence. "We switch places."  
  
Pete spun around and positioned himself against the fence and pushed Patrick in front of him. Patrick looked down at the cold, wet pavement and shuddered at the thought of being on his knees in that mess. He looked around and grabbed his leather coat that Pete had cast aside moments before and laid it gingerly on the pavement in front of Pete, leather side down, so that the inner lining of the jacket would cushion and protect his knees. Pete smirked.  
  
Patrick quickly fell to his knees in the cold, shifting himself on the soft dryness of his jacket. Patrick lifted his gaze to Pete.  
  
Patrick looked so innocent on his knees, hazy green eyes wide and eager, waiting for Pete. Pete loved when Patrick looked at him like this. He knew that Patrick would do anything for him, and he loved the power he held over Patrick.  
  
"Come on Patrick, all yours baby," he said as he looked down at Patrick, watching clouds of Patrick's breath form in the night air in front of his mouth, lips pursed.  
Pete had never seen a mouth like Patrick's. It was perfect and delicious and all Pete wanted was his dick inside of Patrick's sweet mouth.  
  
Patrick leaned forward to take Pete into his mouth. Pete pressed his hips forward as Patrick wrapped his soft lips around him. Patrick had underestimated Pete's size and struggled for air as Pete's length filled his mouth. Pete felt goosebumps run up his arms and legs as Patrick's mouth came to accommodated his fullness.  
  
Patrick straightened up on his knees and Pete grunted. Slowly, Patrick began to move his head back and forth on Pete. Pete let out small grunts as he looked down at Patrick sucking him off.  
  
Moments before, Patrick had shivered in the cold, but now he began to sweat. He felt his own dick getting harder as he looked up at Pete looking down at him. Their eyes locked and Pete winked at him.  
  
"You're being such a good boy, taking it," Pete said, breathing heavily. Patrick moaned the best he could with Pete in his mouth and started to move his head quicker.  
Pete loved the way Patrick's mouth worked - the way his lips pursed and swelled and got wet and slick around his dick. Patrick had to have the best mouth he'd ever seen. He couldn't stop staring at it.  
  
He thrusted forward forcefully into Patrick with a groan, causing Patrick to fall back slightly on his knees, and causing his glasses to slide down the bridge of his nose. Patrick gasped for air as Pete's dick pushed deeper into his mouth, down the back of his throat. He pushed his glasses back up his face with his free hand and looked up at Pete. Pete's eyes were closed and he was starting to moan.  
  
Patrick took his free hand and placed it on the underside of Pete's dick, brushing his balls. Pete jumped slightly and growled a deep growl. The back of his shoulders slammed against the chain link behind him and the fence answered back with a shake and a loud, metallic echo.  
  
"Patrick...that's it right there. You suck me off so good don't you," Pete breathed, opening his eyes and looking down at Patrick.  
He put his hand in Patrick's hair and pulled it tightly. Patrick stifled a moan as he felt his head get jerked upwards, causing Pete's dick to hit the top of the back of his mouth. Patrick's face was red and he was starting to sweat. He could feel it around his hairline, and before he knew it sweat started rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I love making you sweat," Pete breathed. "Being such a bad boy for me out in the middle of the night where anyone could see you".  
Patrick let out a little moan and felt heat rising in his stomach.  
  
Patrick felt Pete, warm and wet, down the back of his throat. Pete's full length was in Patrick's mouth now, and he was so big that Patrick had trouble breathing. Patricks chin was brushing the underside of his balls every time his head moved. Patrick's jaw started to ache but he didn't want to, couldn't bear to stop pleasuring Pete. Pete thrusted his hips over and over at Patrick's mouth and Patrick moaned around Pete's dick. Pete's hand was still grabbing Patrick's hair, pushing his whole face into his hips as he bucked them harder at Patrick.  
  
The metal fence shook against Pete's back as he moved quicker. Drool was running down Patrick's chin as he tried to keep the pace with Pete's hips. Seeing the mess on Patrick's face took him to the brink.  
  
"Patrick you're such a filthy boy, letting me fuck your face," Pete grunted.  
  
Pete moaned gruffly and thrusted hard once more into Patrick's mouth as he came, long and slow down the back of Patrick's throat as he held onto his hair. Patrick felt the warmness in his throat and tasted Pete's saltiness in his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed until Pete's dick stopped convulsing, Pete letting out a loud, deep moan.  
  
Patrick could feel drool around his lips and on his chin and could feel his lips swollen. He felt the redness in his cheeks as Pete slowly pulled away from Patrick's mouth, his dick sparkling wet from Patrick's spit. Patrick's sweaty hair stuck to his forehead in clumps.  
  
Once Pete was out of his mouth, Patrick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and breathed deeply. He could faintly taste Pete in the back of his mouth. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked up at Pete while he zipped himself back up.  
  
"You never disappoint," Pete said as he looked down at Patrick, a smile creeping over his face as his words formed clouds of smoke in the barely lit dark.  
Patrick felt his cheeks flush even more and imagined by the heat he felt on his face that his whole face was now red. He had forgotten about the cold, but it started to hit him again on his knees. Patrick's dick was hard and was starting to ache.  
  
Pete looked down at Patrick's lap and saw Patrick's hardness and a large wet spot on his jeans. Patrick realized where Pete's eyes were and he caught his breath, embarrassed.  
  
"Why don't you take care of yourself," Pete said slyly. "I'll help you out."  
Patrick straightened up, still on his knees, and unzipped his jeans. He took his hard dick in his hands, already leaking, and looked at Pete.  
  
Just as Patrick began to stroke himself, Pete bent down to him.  
"Let me see your hands," he said, his face close to Patrick's. Patrick lifted his hands inches away from Pete's face and Pete opened his mouth and spit into them.  
  
Patrick blushed scarlet as his pupils grew large.  
"There you go. Let me see what you got," Pete said as Patrick rubbed his hands together slowly.  
Patrick looked up at Pete sheepishly as he put his wet hands to his dick. He started to stroke his hard dick and moaned softly. Pete leaned back against the chain link fence, his eyes locked on Patrick. Patrick let out breathy moans as they turned into clouds of smoke in the cold air.  
  
Still on his knees, Patrick looked up at Pete, slightly illuminated by the moon. Pete's brown eyes were wide and on fire, watching Patrick with pleasure. Patrick started to move his hand faster, applying more pressure as his breathing turned shallow.  
  
"Say my name Patrick, I know you want to," Pete said teasingly.  
  
Patrick could feel himself getting hot again and felt sweat starting to bead on his upper lip and around his hairline. He was rubbing himself so hard, it felt so good, better than any time he'd ever done it alone.  
  
By the way Pete was looking at him, he imagined that if Pete hadn't just gotten off, he would be getting himself off to Patrick getting off. He began to say Pete's name in disconnected syllables as he panted.  
"Pete....Pe...te...." Patrick looked up at Pete over the rim of his glasses.  
Pete thought he looked so delicious right then - rosy cheeks, sweat glimmering on his face, lips pursed, his breath turning to smoke, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose, as he struggled to get Pete's name out while he stroked his dick over and over.  
  
Patrick could feel the fire in his stomach growing, getting more intense with every saucy look Pete gave him.  
"Pete...." he panted as he increased the speed of his hand.  
Patrick had gotten himself off before to the thought of Pete, but he'd never imagined he would be jacking off in front of him. He couldn't imagine what Pete was thinking, but it looked like Pete was enjoying it. He continued to touch himself, Pete's saliva sliding over his skin.  
  
Knowing he was using Pete's spit to help him get off turned him on even more. He bit his swollen bottom lip to try to help him from getting off right then from the thought. He noticed Pete's t-shirt was hiked up slightly at the bottom of his right side and he could see his hip bone protruding out over his jeans. Patrick wanted to go up to it and run his fingers over it; to get as close as he could to Pete.  
  
Patrick's knees began to sting as he rubbed himself harder and faster, his dick leaking and coating his already wet fingers. Pete looked down at him, his eyes narrowed and a sly smile over his lips, satisfied. It was silent except for Patrick's heavy breathing and small moans and a few car horns in the distance. Patrick had forgotten all about the fact that they were in the middle of an alley, outside.  
  
"Pete....oh...Pete," Patrick breathed laboriously.  
Pete smiled, brown eyes shining. "Get off for me," Pete said long and slow, drawing out the last word as he gazed at Patrick, at his mused, sweaty hair and pouted lips that twitched as he breathed.  
Patrick let out a loud, disconnected moan as he moved his hand faster. His dick was so hard he didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
Suddenly, Pete bent down at his waist, his face inches from Patrick's. He could smell the saltiness of Patrick's sweat and looked into his blue green eyes, pupils blown wide.  
  
Pete's t-shirt neck hung loosely away from his chest as he bent down and Patrick could see his collarbones and the tattoo around his neck. Pete was so gorgeous, his skin such a perfect color compared to his own pale skin. Patrick felt the fire in his stomach hitting the pinnacle. His dick was so sensitive now, so wet, that he could feel it building.  
  
Pete saw the look on Patrick's face and lifted his right hand to Patrick's groin.  
"Patrick, your cock..." he said deeply as he gingerly placed his hand on top of Patrick's. He curved his hand around Patrick's as Patrick continued to rub himself. Pete's hand began to move in tandem with Patrick's on his dick and Patrick gasped loudly, spittle coming from his mouth.  
"Oh Pete, Pete..." he said urgently as he felt the weight of Pete's large hand on his as he slid it over his dick.  
Pete's arm moved back and forth with Patrick as he stared into his eyes. Patrick's breathing was all off and he couldn't think straight. He sucked in his breath and moaned softly.  
  
"Pete....I.....l...", he began, the fire in his stomach welling up and now quickly rushing to his dick.  
He leaned his head back, his beautiful pink lips parted, and let out a long, high moan. His whole body shook as he came, his dick twitching in his and Pete's hands. His eyes squeezed shut as he came, stumbling forward on his knees, his dick pumping. Pete held onto Patrick's dick as he painted between Pete's legs, his come hitting the dark, cold pavement underneath Pete.  
  
Patrick's cheeks were cherry red and he couldn't catch his breath. Pete removed his hand from Patrick's and straightened up, smiling. Patrick breathed, mouth open, and removed his hand from his dick and zipped himself back up. He wiped his hand on the thigh of his jeans as he shifted on his knees. He couldn't feel them anymore.  
"Oh god, Pete," he started to say. He still hadn't caught his breath.  
Pete reached out his hand. Patrick gathered enough energy to straighten up and take Pete's hand. Pete pulled Patrick up off of his knees.  
  
"Thanks," Patrick said, Pete smiling. Patrick was once again cold, but Pete's smile made him feel warm.  
Once he was standing, Patrick bent over and rubbed the front of his knees, cringing. Pete grabbed the leather coat Patrick was resting on off of the pavement, careful to avoid the area where Patrick had come. Pete draped the coat over Patrick's shoulders as he straightened back up. Patrick wrapped himself in it as Pete put his arm around his back and pulled him close.  
  
Patrick smiled and pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he looked at Pete.  
"I'd say we had an awesome night," Pete said slyly as they began to walk down the alley toward the Main Street.  
"Yeah, I'd say so," Patrick said, still feeling the sweat in his hair even though he was slightly shivering.  
"Way better than you leaving with one of those girls at the bar. Let's get you home so you can take a nice warm shower," Pete said, eyes crinkling in a smile.  
He placed his hand on the small of Patrick's back as they started to walk.  
  
"Mmmm", Patrick said, closing his eyes for a moment, his pouty lips spreading into a smile.  
"Joe and Andy'll be sleeping by now," Pete said confidently as they turned the corner onto the Main Street, back into the illumination of street lights, in the direction towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted publicly, although I've been writing privately for a while. I'm open to your thoughts and opinions and would love to hear your feedback!


End file.
